Airplaneshipping Drabbles
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Actual 100 word prompts for Skyla and Elesa that float around in my head. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Open to suggestions
1. Lucky

Skyla always considered herself to be a lucky young woman ever since she started dating Elesa. The blonde model was everything she wished she could be.

Caring, beautiful, calm, and a good gym leader and pokémon trainer.

Skyla wished she were just as many of those things as her beautiful girlfriend. Her smile always burned bright, brighter than any of the stars in Unova's nighttime sky.

"Elesa?" she whispered, not wanting to remove herself from the blonde's body.

Elesa blinked one eye open. "Hmm?"

"I love you," Skyla whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

A lucky woman, indeed.


	2. Mornings

Elesa hated having to wake up early in the morning. Being a model as well as the gym leader of Nimbasa City produced so much stress, she wanted nothing more than to ignore her alarm clock and snuggle with her girlfriend.

Elesa reluctantly dragged herself through the kitchen, yawning. The sun's rays were only beginning to illuminate the city streets, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You're up early," Skyla murmured, giving her cheek a kiss. "Here; this'll help."

She handed her a hot cup of coffee, and Elesa was too happy to accept it.


	3. Sick

Skyla groaned weakly and covered her eyes. Sweat was pouring down her face as she panted heavily, and yet chills still rolled down her spine. Her joints ached and she felt weak, but despite her exhaustion, she could not sleep.

Such was the pain of being ill.

However, she had her beautiful, warm, and loving girlfriend to take care of her.

"Here, drink up," Elesa urged quietly, brushing some of Skyla's soft hair. "You'll be okay soon."

Skyla took a small sip of water. "Elesa…can you hold my hand?"

"Of course, my sweet." Elesa smiled. "I'll be here, my love."


	4. Kisses

Skyla blinked her eyes open and found herself snuggled on her lover's chest. Elesa's slender frame was tightly pressed against her, and the blonde was fast asleep.

She was captivated by her beauty, and she leaned in to give her a flurry of gentle kisses ranging from her neck down to her collarbone. Elesa squirmed and mewled quietly.

Skyla placed her lips on hers, cupping her cheeks.

Elesa lazily opened her eyes, returning the kiss. "Is this how you're gonna wake me up now?"

"You know it, love."

"I like this a lot." Elesa pulled her closer. "Kiss me again."


	5. Kitchen Mishaps

Elesa loved Skyla, more than anything. Her sense of humor, her loving nature, her skill in battle…

But by the gods, the brunette could not cook to save her life.

The stove was currently on fire, and Skyla was panicking as flames reached up higher and higher. "Elesa! A little help here!"

The blonde struggled not to laugh, a faint smile appearing on her lips as she strode over and doused the flames effortlessly. "So, what are you not going to do next time?"

"Try cooking while half asleep?"

"That's right." Elesa finally laughed. "Lemme show you how it's done."


	6. How I Hold You

If there was a way for Skyla to describe the way Elesa held her when they kissed, it would be tender.

Elesa's lips ran up and down Skyla's neck, her teeth gently grazing against the sensitive skin. Skyla squirmed in Elesa's lap, her eyes squeezed shut as her girlfriend teased her.

Elesa nibbled on her collarbone, Skyla letting out a quiet moan. It just felt so good, being loved the way she was.

"Elesa…" she moaned.

The blonde shushed her, holding her tightly in place. "Shush." It was just too much for her to handle.

She loved holding her tenderly.


	7. Wedding

The best day of Skyla and Elesa's life was now here. Finally, after five years of being each other, they would call each other wife.

Skyla decided to be the one to wear the white dress for today, with Elesa donning one that was bright yellow.

Skyla looked stunning, and she gave Elesa's hand a gentle squeeze as the ceremony began. "Elesa…did you ever think this day would come?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm glad it did though." She gave her a slow kiss, holding her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A beautiful beginning to their new lives together.


End file.
